


The Thought of Home

by animeology



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A hint of some awkwardness Keith, F/M, Fluff, Keith likes and admires you a lot, Seeing you sad makes Keith sad, This mullet boy cares and adores you lots, a hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeology/pseuds/animeology
Summary: when you decided to leave the room during dinner, in no doubt,a certain mullet boy becomes worried about you.





	The Thought of Home

**Author's Note:**

> another one-shot of keith kogane written in May 2018 at a different writing website.

"End training sequence."

The robot fighter deactivated itself at the command, the light in its eyes dimmed and disappears shortly. It's controlled arms and legs powered by the mysterious ways in the Altean's ship stopped and drop as if it was dead. That's enough training for the day.

Keith panted softly in and out through his mouth and nose, some droplets of tiny sweat around his face trickled down. He was tired, and why wouldn't he? He must have spent at least three to four hours in the training deck, just like every other day (as what the other Paladins claimed). When he trains, the Asian boy completely lost track of time and clearly doesn't seem to miss the rhythm of his daily routine.

Walking his way towards the bench located nearby the entrance door, Keith picked up the small, white towel to wiped off the sweat. His katar weapon transformed back into his bayard, and, thought about a quick shower would help — to wash away the dirt and dead skin that has been mixed up with his salty sweat.

The doors opened and just went he stepped out of the deck, he nearly collided with someone. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he didn't and glared at the shortest member of the group and paladin, Pidge.

"Hey, Keith," The Green Paladin said. "You're done with training for today?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good. Because Coran just informed everyone that it's time for dinner."

 _Dinner_. Meaning that he will be eating either Hunk's cooking or green goo that Coran serves again. Meaning that he'll meet up with the others. It also means that he will get to see  _you_ , where you'll be sitting on the opposite side of the table in front of Shiro and beside Allura.

"I'll meet you guys there," Keith said and Pidge nods her head before she strode off.

Feeling rather looking forward to dinner and somehow determine to see if you, Keith jogged in the corridor along the Paladins' rooms. As soon as he reached to the door of his room and it opened, Keith threw his bayard and the towel onto his bed which landed perfectly without falling off, hitting the wall or the heading of his bed.

When he arrived at the dining hall, it was no surprise that almost everyone was at the table before him. Lance and Hunk stood behind their chairs, talking to each other as their hands held onto the chair so that they can drag it behind to sit. The Cuban boy exclaimed about something that his friend had said. Pidge has taken her seat, waiting for the empty table to be filled with plates of food. Shiro walked into the dining hall, the mullet boy assumed that he came from the kitchen. Shiro then carefully pulled his chair out before he settles down to take a seat.

Keith's eyes searched in the room, and he fixed his gaze at the sight of the person sitting at the opposite of his chair, a light throb of realisation washed over him and his heart skipped at what unfolds in front of him.

You sitting on a chair across him.

You who will be eating in front of him.

Him having the chance to silently gaze upon you with soft expression in his eyes from time to time when you're not looking, but this time you're near to him. Right in front of his own eyes.

 _This has to be a dream_ , a voice at the back of his mind said.

"Let's settle down for food, Paladins," Allura walked into the room with Coran behind her.

Lance and Hunk settle down in their seats, and Keith strode his way to his own place. He lifted the back of the chair and sat down. Shiro stood up from his seat in order to help the princess and Coran for the food. The mullet boy narrowed his eyes at you and you still haven't moved up to seat at your usual place.

He still couldn't believe that you're right in front of his own eyes.

"Dinner is served made by Chef Hunk," Coran announced as he set the tray of food on the table. The royal advisor helped place some food on Allura's table whilst the Paladins served themselves when Shiro passed the food down. Keith had taken some amount of food on his plate and handed it down to Hunk, who happily took his own piled before handing it to Lance, who will then pass it on to Pidge.

Keith picked up the cutlery beside his plate and fiddle the food with the fork so that he can brace himself to eat.  He tore his attention from the food to look at the Paladin beside —Hunk— who gently tapped on his shoulder and presented the tray in his hands. A flash of confused look display on Keith's face, wondering who hasn't received the food yet.

"Pass it on to [Name]." Hunk susurrate.

It is as if your name has cast a spell on the Red Paladin to look at you. The side of your face rested in the palm of your hand, as your right arm act as a support stand on top of the dining table. Your eyes appeared to be staring in space in a dull manner and by the looks of your expression, you were looking somewhat tired.

Keith still thinks you look rather stunning despite your current state.

"Food to Keith?"

Blinking his eyes, he wasn't aware that he had ignored Hunk's calls. He narrowed his eyes back at you, and to his surprise, you were looking at the tray of food and your own empty plate. Your face was no longer in your hand and you looked more alert, realising that you were the only one in the table that hasn't have food. And when your eyes met him, a soft smile formed on your face.

And Keith tried hard to enclosed the confession in his head that he nearly spilled out.

The Red Paladin took the tray from Hunk's hand and held it out in the middle of the table, presenting it in front of you. You stuck both of your hands out to reach over the tray. It took the two of you to realise that both of your and Keith's hand has touched, your gentle touch on his clothing touch from the fingerless glove.

"Sorry." You said, taking the tray off his hand.

"It's alright," Keith replied, pulling his hand back in. He stared down at his own food, thinking of your touch that has been marked on his hand. He can never have enough of the bliss feeling but then again, the mullet boy can never get enough of you, even if he wished that he could.

The Paladins, Allura, and Coran began eating their food as they exchange conversations. Keith isn't much of a talker, so he listened and only contributes when he thought it was necessary. When he didn't speak, he would take the time to chew his food and also, contemplated at you. As time passed, he realised that you had only about five bits of the food and it struck it odd to him, consider that you love food and Hunk's cooking. Instead, you were playing around with the food.

_What are you think in that beautiful mind of yours?_

The noise of a chair pushed away against the floor caught everyone's attention, including Keith, watching as you stood up from your seat and placed the white napkin on the table. "I feel a little drained out. Think I'll call it for the night."

"Oh, okay then." Allura forced herself a gentle smile. "Good night [Name]."

You had disappeared before Keith could even blink his eyes. He found your behaviour rather unusual, as you would be in a happy mood despite how tired you claimed to be. The mullet boy slightly shook his head in hopes that the voices in his head would go away. Maybe you are indeed tired.

But what if you left because you have caught him staring and found it creepy?

What if you started to not like him because of that? Do you even like him in the first place? People have pointed out before that he isn't good at dealing with his own emotions, which Keith himself admitted that it is true.

What if—

Keith forced himself to stand up and pushed the chair behind. He excused himself for his behaviour and walked towards the door for his exit. The voices in the dining hall became distant and the only thing on his mind was to look for you in your own room.

Keith stood at your room and brought his fisted hand to the door, preparing himself to knock. By the time his knuckles collided against the door, he realised that it was too late to back out. He waited.

But there was no answer.

A soft noise of swiss indicates that the door to your room has opened. Keith stares at the dark atmosphere and slowly stepped in, careful not to startle you. Despite out pitch black the room is, the mullet boy could see around partly. The only light source available in the room is the window that reflects the shining stars outside. You were sitting at the edge of a bay bench, leaning your right side against the glass, and your face was buried in your knees that are protectively wrapped around your arms tightly.

"Are you crying?" Keith asked bluntly as he was not expecting to hear your soft cries. This is the first time he heard and he did not like the way it sounds— there's definitely pain and sorrow in time. A thought echoed in his head, perhaps the way he was looking at you earlier placed you in an uncomfortable position, and he instantly felt guilty. He wanted to approach you, oh so badly, but his feet were glued to the ground, perhaps if he inches closer to you it could make the situation a lot worse.

You lifted your head up and revealed what you looked like underneath— puffy, red eyes with damped cheeks and forehead creased. A light chuckled of realisation escaped from your mouth as you wiped off the tears underneath one of your eyes. "I didn't hear you come in."

 _Even when tears stained on your face, you still managed to glisten perfectly_. "I've must have made you uncomfortable today at dinner. I— I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean?" You sniffed.

"You left the hall earlier and I think it's because you caught me staring at you," Keith said, and he found himself twirling his thumbs together. He slightly frowned and his hands immediately went to his side. Where does this happen to come from? "I didn't stare you in a judgement way if that's what you've been thinking. I just find it calming and I like—"

"I'm sorry, it's just ... I don't feel right in the head, at the moment." Keith heard you scoffing though it was more of a kind one. "It has nothing to do with dinner or anything. Just ... I was thinking about Earth."

"Your home?" Keith questioned, deciding to push away his explanation to listen to yours. Whatever you were thinking, he wants to know. He wants to help to make you feel better. Even if it means delaying his almost sudden confession to you.

Because knowing your well-being is important to the team and yourself (and more like his priority to make sure you're okay).

"Yeah. Friends, family, my own bed, ya' know?" You glanced at him. "Don't get me wrong, I love being space and the freedom. I also love helping others species to be free from Zarkon. But sometimes, I can't help but feel homesick— lonely even." Keith watches as you pressed your lips together. "And things have been a bit rough these past few days with the Galra troop increasing and shipments are more secretive. I just miss doing just mundane things, like making my favourite drink in my favourite mug."

Keith nodded, "And eating even the simplest things like crackers sandwiched with butter spread in the middle."

His heart fluttered when he hears you laughing, "Yeah, that too. And my family's support and reassurance at a time of war like this. I know I've should have gone to someone to talk to but ... it's a little embarrassing." Your legs swung over the bench and onto the floor.

Keith walked towards the bench and sat down beside you, thinking of a way to engage more in the conversation. It wasn't a good idea that you had to bottle up your feelings since there's no one to talk to. He thought about how the others would comfort— all of them having different methods. Hunk would cook up a favourite dish. Lance would make jokes. Pidge and Coran would try to talk some sense. Shiro and Allura would patiently listen.

What's the best way for him to comfort you?

Keith gazed his eyes at you, quietly studying your features despite he looks at you many times. He still couldn't stop staring of the captive beauty you have and this time the reflecting light of the night sky shone on one side of your face as you stayed in trails of deep thoughts. He shifted closer and carefully wrapped his arms around your shoulders, embracing the closeness as much as he can.

"What are you doing, Keith?" You asked.

"Comforting," he replied, trying not to alarm the panicking in the tone of his voice. "I thought this would help you feel better." The back of his mind was screaming at him to pull back. The Red Paladin thought he was doing the right thing, as they say 'action speaks louder than words' and took the opportunity. He felt so right but his panic is intensifying. He has definitely drawn over the line again, and holding someone was not like him at all.

Keith was surprised that instead of pushing him away, you embraced the closeness as your arms wrapped around him. You even went as far as snuggling your face in his shoulder, and he swore that heat began to rise up behind his nape and ears. "Thank you, Keith. I definitely need this."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You're welcome," the grip of his hug tightened and you didn't even flinch. "I may not be good at comforting like Shiro or the others, but I'm here to listen if you want to."  _Here for you_.

"I think you're good at comforting in your own away. Anyways, did you mention something about staring at dinner, earlier?"

Chuckling, Keith said, "Let's not think about that at this moment."

Because to Keith Kogane, the most important to him is that your well-being and that is happy enough for him. Perhaps, he can tell you about his feelings sometime later, as he wants to savour this of just you and him, wanting him to be your home in space and on Earth since you are his. Keith smiled when the memories burned in his mind while he endures it to himself.

Over and over again.    


**Author's Note:**

> this story was a (dedicated) gift to a friend of mine who loves keith as much as I do. they also first encourage me to write a keith one-shot back in 2018. 
> 
> if you enjoy reading this one, you're more than welcome to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
